


Coping with you

by Aims_to_defeat



Category: robron
Genre: Angst, M/M, be nice, firstfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aims_to_defeat/pseuds/Aims_to_defeat
Summary: Aarons forgiven Robert for what hes done but is getting through this proving harder than expected?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This is my first ever fic guys! If you like it I might continue. I hope you enjoy!

It not the arms draped across his chest that are heavy, its the sinking feeling in his heart that is when he thinks about it. 

About them. 

He knew it was going to be hard getting through this with Robert, didn't know how hard it would actually be though. 

Roberts asleep he thinks, has his doubts about that. 

He looks away pained, he cant watch him anymore and he wonders when it will ware off, the shock. 

Thats what he's calling it although its not a shock not really but then again it is what it is and he is in shock. 

He thinks back to the prison visit before the incident and he winces at the memory. 

He also thinks about them that night. Together 

skin on skin, 

lips on each others.

naked together he tries to shake the thoughts but he just cant for the life of him.

He wants to shake robert awake to scream and yell at him but he cant nothing would come out. 

His mind begins racing with thoughts of the two of them and whats to come with this baby, 

Roberts baby.

His stomach flips can feel it rising through his veins his chest tightens and he know he cant bring himself back down to earth not now its too late. 

He makes his way to the bathroom and settles himself in front of the toilet waiting for the inevitable.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert pushes Aaron but will he get him to speak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far! I would really appreciate it <3

Aaron wakes up to a headache and his head over the toilet which he cringes at once the realisation settled in. He makes his way from the on suit bathroom back through to the bedroom. Roberts still fast asleep, and he smiles at his hair stuck to his sweat soaked forehead.

He has to do a double take at the clock because, is that what 4 am? 

He isn't tired anymore and his bones are aching from the way he slept plus He doesn't have work today and neither does robert so he tries his hardest not to wake robert up whilst trying to be quiet getting a towel from the rack and making his way back in to the bathroom to get a shower. He flushes the toilet of last nights remains and sits under the heat of the shower head. 

3 hours later

Robert wakes up to an empty bed which certainly does not surprise him. Its a lazy day today he tells himself and so doesn't bother with his usual shower teeth breakfast routine. He heads straight for the spiral staircase knowing exactly what today has in store for him. 

Aaron's minding his own business fidgeting with the kettle wire, he'd heard footsteps and made an attempt to make Robert his morning coffee but as luck would have it thats just not happening today and he know what kind of day he is going to have.   
The footsteps become more prominent behind him and then he's there kissing Aaron on the cheek from behind with a "morning" attached to his lips. Aaron leans in to it for a second and then replies with a "hmm morning" 

Roberts hands are wrapped around Aaron's wast as he watches on confused and face scrunched "what are you doing?" He says because why is he banging about with a kettle at 7 in the morning.

"Try-ing to fix this... bloody thing whats it look like?" Aaron says trying to concentrate 

"Looks like you've got a death wish to me with the way your throwing that screwdriver into any odd hole" robert laughs and aaron moves out of his arms opening the cupboard to get a pan. 

"Looks like you'll have to have a coffee in this mate"   
Aaron says with a tone robert knows is for when he's that way out. 

Robert sighs and makes his way over to the table.  
Chin in hand he asks  
"So are we going to talk about this or ".

"Yes I don't think its working out the kettle keeps braking it pains me to say this but i think we need a new kettle robert" Aaron says sort of patronising and sort of defiant. He knows exactly what Roberts talking about but he really cant be bothered with it not with the mood he's in today especially. Robert lets out an impatient sigh and tries again.  
"you know what I'm talking about Aaron".

"Do i " Aaron turns around at this and Roberts given up he stares for a few seconds at Aaron and knows already he isn't getting anything out of him today. 

Roberts hands go up in a surrender motion as he says "fine have it your way" and with that he stands up and parks himself in front of the tv. 

Aaron releases a breath and is grateful not to have another argument with robert about it again. Well not exactly about the problem in general more about Aaron not opening up about it. 

Its like Aaron doesn't acknowledge whats actually going on between them robert thinks and he puts it down to denial on Aaron's part. Robert knows he needs to get Aaron to talk before something terrible happened because he knows thats where this will lead, whatever this is.


	3. Pushing your luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes a small break through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is really rubbish so there will be alot of mistakes sorry:)

The day goes by slowly and theres a tension in the room and a great big elephant. 

They are both sat at opposite sides of the sofa heads in phones, some food show, none of them really care about mumbling away in the back ground. Roberts not really concentrating on his phone though his thoughts are racing he wants, no he needs to speak to Aaron about this he knows he wont get any answers. He's done with treading on egg shells now. so done. He's so hurt.

Hurt that he's the one who's caused this. That he's the one that broke them, that broke Aaron. 

He cant take it anymore he doesn't want to push Aaron but what other choice has he got they need to sort through this or at least try. He feels the distance between them fading as longer they keep this going. He mentally prepares himself to talk first keeps opening and closing his mouth. Until its not him that speaks first.

"Did you order a new kettle?" Aaron says out of no where and he's snapped back to reality

Robert stutters rushes to reply "yeah i got the white one you wanted" he quipped with a small smile.

"The confirmation just came through on my phone" Aaron pauses and cant help but smile because he has. He's wanted the white one for so long to go with the colour scheme of the kitchen. No one would have thought that the Aaron dingle had a week spot for interior design and thats what makes Roberts stomach flutter with those all too familiar butterflies because no one gets to see this Aaron apart from him. He continues "you know it makes that weird whistling noise right? Thats why you said no to getting me it in the first place remember?" Aaron reminds him.

Robert relaxes a little at the conversation, he just wants to make Aaron happy and if that means buying him a flipping kettle to have 10 minutes of happy its definitely worth it to see Aaron's smile.

"Yes i know, god don't remind me" he softens then "if id have know you were going to be this happy about a kettle i would have bought you the matching toaster and stuff" Robert laughed.

"Oh don't play with my emotions like that its plain cruel" Aaron joined in with the laughing. It died down again 2 minutes later and robert spoke.

"Aaron" he said nervously 

Aaron looked up trying to drag his eyes away from his phone "hmm what".  
Robert took another deep breath, "I know I tell you this a lot but it never seems enough I love you" he stops voice cracking and wavering then continues with more certainty "god i love you i hope you know that right" Aaron nods lips turning up slightly and eyes threatening to spill.  
"I know what Ive done to us and its so messed up i cant even think about it without shaking but if there's anything I'm sure of its that i love you and i hope we can get through this in time.   
Aaron's crying now fully and he scoots closer to robert so that he's laying into his side. He places kiss full of love to Aaron's hair and relaxes in the embrace.

Its Aaron's turn to speak  
"I know Ive been off these past couple of days but its hard y'know i cant even explain it" He wipes his eyes with his sweater paws and lets out a little sniffle.

"I know, i know what Ive done to you Ive made you into this its all my fault i just want to make it right but i don't know how if you don't speak to me, i mean wasn't it your idea to talk through things and communicate more? Ive tried so hard with it but its you who wont speak to me and i don't get why" robert deflates, feels the weight on his back lift.

Aaron takes a while to say anything back to that, doesn't know what to say so he just holds on tighter onto robert deciding against speaking. 

They sit for about 20 minutes like that neither of them wanting to break the calm blanket that lays over their fears. 

Robert shifts around a bit towards him not a lot he doesn't want to disturb the tension in his body.

"It happened again last night didn't it" Robert whispers barely audible and Aaron nods his head in his chest.

"I heard you, if your wondering how i knew, i was awake. All night, i was awake" he holds Aaron tighter. 

"Why wont you let me help you?" He says desperately almost pleading. 

"You know why Robert I'm not going over it again" 

"If you'd just let me in with you it might help a bit of support"

"Oh yeah a bit of support from the person who's making me sick" Aaron snaps and Robert deflates because he's right wheres the logic in that? Aaron instantly regrets his comment "Robert, I'm sorry i didn't mean that" Aaron looks serious because he didn't really he's just so done with where the conversation is headed "its okay" robert says feeling guilty, Aaron jumps in immediately "no its not okay Robert I really didn't mean that I'm just so tired of going through this right now i just want to go to sleep and then well speak tomorrow ok?" Robert nods doesn't believe him though because he does it every time the topic is brought up Aaron always finds a way to shut it down somehow. Robert doesn't have the mental energy to care for the conversation either right now because he too is exhausted. He's had no sleep either. Aaron drags him upstairs to bed they have meaningless sex to let off bit of steam as Aaron described it just before the fell asleep. They both sleep through that night with no interruptions and no trips to the bathroom. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
